


This Woman

by ShadowDarkRose (ShadowDarkFlower)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarkFlower/pseuds/ShadowDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble for All'roundcowgirl on FF. I'm not an Olicity fan, but she is so Thank her for this:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Woman

God, he loved this woman.

Oliver ran a hand lightly down the soft back laying next to him. Blond hair spilled over pale shoulders and across the pillow, covering part of her face. Her soft breathing ruffled it slightly, giving him the occasional glimpse of her full lips. He smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through her hair. A soft moan escaped her lips but she didn't awaken, just turned slightly towards him.

He never thought he'd ever have this. His sister had been the only girl that he'd give everything for, for the longest time. And then this beauty, this goddess, entered his life and he'd been gone. He'd hid it and fought it, but in the end, he always came back. He was like a moth drawn to her flame. She was his everything, she was his soul.

And he'd never change it for anything.


End file.
